humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Energy accomplishes
Energy is the fuel of life. The more fuel we have, the more that we can accomplish. Children have a nearly endless amount of energy. However, as we grow older we lose a lot of the energy and enthusiasm of our youth. That is not an inevitable course, however. There are so many ways we can bring back our old energy, or increase our energy from where we are now, so that we can accomplish so much more and find greater fulfillment in life. On the other hand, we can also learn how to avoid wasting our energies. For example, certain life activities (even ones considered normal) can deplete our energy. If we can reduce such activities, then our energy will increase. More positively, we can increase our energy in any number of ways. For example, we can develop a real aspiration for something to come about in our lives. Or we can learn something challenging and new that inspires us. Or we can shift our focus away from our own selves to the needs and concerns of others. If we take to these and other practical strategies, we can generate real enthusiasm real enthusiasm, drive, will, and energy in our lives. Energy at Four Planes It turns out that we generate energy at different levels of our being. Our physical body produces energy, as do our emotions, and our minds. For example, taking care of yourself and living a healthy life will generate physical energy. Similarly, a deep inspiration can generate energy that issues out of our emotions. Likewise, learning something new or challenging, or embracing a personal value produces physical energy. But where does all of this energy come from? Where does it originate? In our view, energy’s source is spiritual in nature. It originated from an Infinite consciousness that began as a Force and has now formulated itself into an ocean of energy surrounding all things. From that universal energy has emerged a myriad of forms, including we humans. As forms of that energy, we express it at various levels -- from the material to spiritual levels. Moreover, that energy originates as a formation of will at each place. For example, the physical body has a will to move and act. As a result of the “intention” or will of the body to be animated, energy is produced. Thus, physical will generates physical energy. Energy is also generated by the will in our vital/emotional center. For example, when a salesperson has the desire and yearning to make a sale, he is generating and expending vital/emotional energy. Vital energy is also expended through our interactions with others, such as the enormous vital energy expended by an inspiring political leader or of the passionate lover who desires to connect with the beloved. Likewise, energy is also generated by the will in our minds. For example, when we perceive a goal we want to accomplish, and then make the decision for it to come about, the mind is expressing kits will, which in turn releases large quantities of mental energy. Finally, humans are capable of generating spiritual energy, which has unique properties and dynamics. For example, when we are calm and still in the face of difficulties, we generate spiritual energy. We also release spiritual energies when we express our deep empathy, compassion, and love towards others. It is the will for deep, abiding connection with others that generates these profound currents and forces. Finally, we generate spiritual energy when we open to the Spiritual Force before engaging in activities, enabling its infinite, creative power to streams into circumstance and create the very best of conditions. In this case, it is the Will of the Divine itself that is set in motion, transmuting and uplifting every aspect of life. Energy-Increasing Strategies With these points in mind, here are several strategies to raise your level of energy: Increase Your Aspiration Energy is a product of one's will. The more will we have, the more energy. But what creates will in our lives? It is mainly the result of our aspirations; i.e. our intention for something substantial or important to come about in our lives. Therefore, if you lack energy, consider something; some goal you would like to achieve in your life. When you discover what that is, a desire will arise for its achievement, generating will, which will in turn energize you. If it is a goal you are serious about, then that energy will maintain itself. If it also realized accomplished, then that energy will sustain itself over a long period of time. Gain a Compelling, New Knowledge or Skill Whenever we learn something compelling or gain a new skill, our energy tends to rise. Not only is our mind stimulated, generating fresh supplies of mental energy, but our emotions are also engaged, producing vital energy as well. If you are then able to implement that knowledge or skill in a practical way, then you will feel continuous enthusiasm, which will translate as a steady stream of positive energy. Make the Full, Persevering Effort We normally believe that putting out a certain amount of physical energy will produce a certain finite result. However, there is another perspective. It is that by making the full effort and expending all of one's energy, life takes over and fulfills what one could not fulfill on one's own, and thereby increases our energy. A salesperson at a computer center was relatively new to the sales force, and in his first few months, his sales were modest compared to the veterans who were already there awhile. During one period just after the end of year holiday rush, he was asked to come in a weekend after he had already worked five days straight during the week. Reluctantly, he accepted the invitation to come in on that weekend. After five minutes in the store, a customer walked in and ordered $30000 in sales, nearly equal to a month’s worth. He ended up making more money in that month than in any month previous in his life. His energy surged as a result. Prioritize Life Activities Sometimes we spread ourselves too thin in life. We take on so many activities that we are unable to focus on what is truly important. And yet, if we focus on those critical matters in our life, not only will our energies will be more concentrated, but as a result, our efforts in that direction will produce far greater results. Develop Positive Attitudes It is always best to have a positive attitude in life. It not only helps you maintain a high energy level, but it invariably attracts positive circumstances from the environment. On the other hand, a negative attitude will certainly have the opposite effect. Worry, anxiety, fear, anger, depression, restlessness, rebelliousness, impatience, unwillingness, etc. not only deplete one’s energy, but tend to attract negative circumstance from life. Therefore, it is best periodically “scan” your psychological state to determine its state. If you feel positive, then you are in the right place. However, if you have a negative emotion, feeling, or attitude, stop it in its tract. Not only will that allow fresh energies to well up inside you, but that transition of consciousness will attract positive conditions from your surroundings. Give Up an Opinion What applies to a negative attitude also applies to an opinion. An opinion is one’s own view of things that one asserts, whether or not it is true. Expressions of opinions generally tend to reduce one’s energy thereafter. In the beginning, you might feel a rush from its expression, but too much of it can lead to the sudden onset of exhaustion -- especially if someone else is expressing a contradictory thought or opinion. Therefore, as an experiment, take one of your ordinary opinions -- something you feel pretty strongly about – and suspend it. Now be silent. Not only will fresh energies well up from within, but circumstance around you will suddenly become more positive. That is because you have conserved energy, held it inside, which concentrates it, causing it to attract corresponding positive conditions from the field of life. Shift Your Focus to Others One of the most powerful ways to increase your energy is to shift your focus from your own interests and concerns to that of others. Not only will movements of selflessness, self-givingness, goodness, generosity, and munificent generate a sense of peace inside, balancing and amplifying your energies, but positive conditions will suddenly present themselves. Shifting your focus on others is really a spiritual movement; away from ego and self-absorption to a wider filed of harmony and oneness. Such spiritual movements re bound to produce exceptional amount of positive energy; not to mention goodwill and success. Speak Less, Speak Softly One of the most powerful ways to generate more energy is to speak less. Instead of verbalizing everything that is on your mind, hold those thoughts to yourself. You will soon notice a surge in energy. Likewise, if instead of speaking loudly, you speak in a low soft voice, it will have s similar effect. This is the case because speech comes from our life center. When we speak too much or too loudly, we deplete the vital energies that issue from there. Doing the opposite will not only restore or heighten our energy, but will attract positive conditions from out of nowhere. In fact, the very thing we refrained from speaking out is likely to verbalized by the other person soon after! Change a Habit Changing any common habit or activity can also increase one's energy. Take any simple physical habit such as brushing your teeth, eating, or writing a letter. Try to become conscious of every thought, feeling, sensation, and movement that arises when you express the habit. Now change the way you do it. Break the habitual movements. Think, feel and do it differently. Energy will surge through your nerves. An instructor had been conducting a particular class the same way for months on end. The results were flat; the students only mildly involved. He decided to take a completely different approach in his training technique and methodology. Now when the teacher uses this new approach for the course the students are energized and enthusiastic, leading to far higher class evaluations for the instructor, energizing him in return. Energy Wasting Activities There are a number of activities in life that deplete one's energies. Many of us accept then as a normal part of life. However, many things we do can wear us out, drain our emotions, or cloud our mind. Think about some of the items you are doing that are depleting you of your physical, emotional, or mental energy (e.g. drinking, drugs, food indulgence, too much talking, intense sexual activity, etc.). Then try to cut back in these areas wherever possible. Your energy level will rise. Other Psychological and Physical Approaches Of course, there are many common sense approaches to maintaining a high level of energy. For example, we know that reducing stress in our lives will increase energy. The key there is to discover its source, and then make the necessary adjustment. Energy will also increase if we maintain calm and balance all of the time, particularly when difficulties arise. A discipline of meditation, prayer, and other forms of inner concentration will also overcome toxic emotions and feelings, while raising our consciousness and energy to new heights. Finally, we are all familiar with the benefit of right amount of sleep, proper diet, exercise and so forth. Each will restore and build up our energies. Hidden Deflators of Energy There are some other very unusual, hidden ways that our energy level can be depleted. For example, one individual went to a funeral, where the atmosphere and consciousness was low – i.e. where the energy was particularly deflating. When he arrived back at his work area and touched his computer, it would not function. This is an example of how something outside one’s self – whether a person, a gathering, or some other force -- can be debilitating and reduce one’s energy. For example, one can feel a drop in one’s energy level if someone has hostile feelings toward you, or is untruthful or deceiving to you, or is disorganized in their thoughts, or is expending the wrong type of energy. It takes a subtle understanding of forces in the atmosphere to see these affects on your energy level. Nevertheless, they are very real. There are also "inner," spiritual-like approaches to increase your energy. Be Still to Eliminate Fatigue If you are feeling fatigued, there is a simple solution to overcome it. Simply be still and quiet for several minutes. Try to just relax, and remain calm. Soon after your energy will return. Call Energy Here is another spiritual-like approach. If your energy level is low, sit calmly, and call Energy. You can actually speak the words “energy, energy,” or imagine it coming down into your being. Soon you will begin to feel a surge of energy welling up from within descending into your being from the universal plane. Develop an Inner Poise Perhaps the best long-term approach to energy is to develop and maintain an inner poise in life. Instead of being constantly preoccupied by the visuals and auditory inputs that bombard our senses, you can develop an inner orientation of calm and stillness within. As a result, you will be far less troubled by difficulties as they arise. You will also tend to be focused on the needs and concerns of others, which will also help your energy rise. Developing that inner poise will also enable you to make decisions and take actions that will be of the highest order, generating additional positive energy every day of your life. --Roy Posner 17:29, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Back to Articles on Specific Strategies and Topics http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Energy